The catalytic conversion of hydrocarbons into aromatic compounds, referred to as aromatization or reforming, is an important industrial process. The aromatization reactions can include dehydrogenation, isomerization, and hydrocracking the hydrocarbons, each of which produces specific aromatic compounds. Generally, these reactions also produce hydrogen, and are conducted in one or more aromatization reactors containing an aromatization catalyst. However, a certain amount of hydrogen has to be introduced to the aromatization reactors to avoid coke formation, which could damage the aromatization catalyst. In order to offset some of the costs and maximize production, it can be useful to reclaim and/or recycle some of the hydrogen recovered in the aromatization reactor effluents. Thus, there is an ongoing need for developing efficient processes for the recovery of hydrogen containing gaseous streams during the production of aromatic compounds.